


Dining In

by AraniaDraws (AraniaArt)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Blow Jobs, Hickies, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraniaArt/pseuds/AraniaDraws
Summary: A piece of explicit Good Omens artwork for the Ineffable Temptations kinktober gift exchange!Crowley knows just how to please his angel... and puts his serpentine tongue to good use!





	Dining In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DantesFangs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesFangs/gifts).

> This is a piece for a Good Omens Kinktober Exchange for DantesFangs! Hope you enjoy!

[View the art on twitter here!](https://twitter.com/AraniaTweets/status/1189939226231681024)


End file.
